


Bad Decisions

by MasterOverlordKai



Series: Adrenaline High [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - street racing, im sorry mom, pure filth, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOverlordKai/pseuds/MasterOverlordKai
Summary: Byeongkwan goes to a street race - unwillingly, mind you, he was forced into it. But maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad.Especially since he caught the eye of a certain champion racer right off the bat.





	Bad Decisions

“Come on, please? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and fell backwards so he was laying down on his bed. He grabbed the nearest pillow - a fuzzy pastel pink throw pillow his mom had gotten him - and hugged it to his chest with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone against his ear. “I already said no,” he sighed. “I have a geometry test on Friday, and you know how bad I am at math. I really need to study.”

“You can study for it tomorrow,” Yuchan whined, audibly growing tired of Byeongkwan’s excuses. “Come on, it’s just a couple hours, and I promise you’re gonna have fun.”

“Not to mention the whole thing is super fucking illegal,” Byeongkwan said matter-of-factly. “Street racing is dangerous and it’s against the law. Why the hell would I want to associate myself with people that do it or enjoy it?”

“You associate yourself with me, and both my boyfriends are street racers,” Yuchan argued.

“Because I’ve literally known you since we were in diapers,” Byeongkwan retorted. “You’re never this desperate for me to go with you to a race. What’s so different about tonight?”

There was a pause, and some shuffling and hushed voices before Yuchan responded. “One of Junnie’s friends wants to meet you. I know you said-“

“Then you know why I’m standing by my answer of no.” Byeongkwan sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Listen, I told you already. I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. I don’t care who he is, tell him that and then please leave it alone.”

There was another pause. Then, “If you come, I’ll buy you a bag of white chocolate truffles and some raspberry ice cream.”

Byeongkwan’s eyes widened. Yuchan must have been really desperate for him to pull out the stops like that. “You really want me there, huh?”

“I really do,” Yuchan said. “Please, Byeongkwannie? I’m literally begging you.”

“Okay, fine!” Byeongkwan finally relented. “But only because of the ice cream. What time does it start?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven thirty,” Yuchan said, and Byeongkwan could hear the excitement and happiness in his voice. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

“I better not.” With they Byeongkwan hung up and tossed his phone somewhere on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before bringing his pillow to his face and screaming into it.

What had he gotten himself into?

~~~~~

Byeongkwan didn’t know what exactly was appropriate street racing attire, but judging by Yuchan’s leather jacket and ripped jeans, he had guessed wrong.

Yuchan wolf whistled as Byeongkwan stepped out his front door and locked it with his key. “Look at you, sexy boy. Whoever takes you home is gonna be one lucky bastard.”

Byeongkwan liked to dress up, and he liked to doll himself up when he went out with friends, no matter the occasion. Tonight he was sporting a pair of washed out ripped skinny jeans, and a powder blue sweater that hung off one of his shoulders and revealed his collar bone. His eye makeup matched the sweater, a soft glittery blue that made his eyes pop, and he finished it off with a bit of his favorite raspberry-flavored lip gloss.

“Shut up and drive,” Byeongkwan said as he got into the car.

“I love the shoes,” Yuchan said, nodding towards Byeongkwan’s white combat boots. “The heels make your legs look longer.”

“That’s the idea.” Byeongkwan pulled down the passenger seat visor and flipped open the mirror. He fluffed his hair to give it a natural just-had-sex look and smacked his lips together a couple times. “I can still look hot as fuck even if I don’t get laid.”

“Oh baby,” Yuchan said as they pulled off onto a dirt road. “If you think you’re not getting laid tonight, you have another thing coming.”

Byeongkwan glared at his friend and opened the car door as soon as it was parked. He was immediately accosted with the sound of at least twenty engines revving, along with loud music and lots of shouting. Scrunching his nose in distaste, Byeongkwan grabbed Yuchan’s hand and let the other maneuver them through the large crowd towards the cars.

Twelve cars were lined up to race, and all of them were sporting heavy modifications to make them go faster. Not only that, they were all painted flashy colors and had really tacky designs. One had flames, another had a huge skull on the hood, and another had a naked girl posing along the side. A real life girl that looked exactly like the painting - except clothed, barely - was pressed against the car practically having clothed sex with the guy who Byeongkwan assumed was the driver.

The smell of alcohol and tobacco filled Byeongkwan’s nostrils, and he covered his mouth and nose with his hand to try to filter it out. It didn’t help much, but he kept his hand there anyway.

“There they are, come on.” Yuchan dragged Byeongkwan across the dirt road towards two cars who actually looked somewhat sensible compared to all the others. One was a dark iridescent blue and the other was dark green with black accents. Jun and Donghun, Yuchan’s boyfriends, were standing beside them, their noses almost touching as they flirted shamelessly with each other.

“What about me?” Yuchan whined once they were close enough, his lips forming a pout.

Both Jun and Donghun immediately gave their attention to the youngest, kissing along his neck and across his cheeks in greeting. “You’re late,” Jun muttered as he bit Yuchan’s ear softly.

“I had to pick up Byeongkwannie on my way here,” Yuchan replied, gesturing vaguely in Byeongkwan’s general direction.

Jun and Donghun looked up at that, staring at Byeongkwan in unconcealed shock. “Son of a bitch, you actually got him to come?” Donghun asked.

“Of course I did.” Yuchan beamed proudly. “I told you I could.”

“You sure did,” Jun said with a grin. “And you deserve a reward for that. Later, okay?”

Byeongkwan could see the way Yuchan melted at the insinuation of what (or who) was to come later that night - multiple times, if Byeongkwan knew anything about his best friend’s preferences.

Before anyone could say anything else, the song that was playing ended and in the silence that followed, the loud smooth roar of an engine could be heard. It was different from the others, Byeongkwan noticed, and louder too. He turned to see what the commotion was all about.

“Shit he’s here,” he heard Donghun say, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore.

The sexiest fucking car Byeongkwan had ever seen had just pulled up to the line. It was an Audi sports car, he knew that much, and it was solid black and shining in the other cars’ headlights. If Byeongkwan had to pick a car to have sex in or on top of, it would have been that one.

The car stopped and the crowd backed away from it as the door opened. And if Byeongkwan wasn’t turned on before, he was a second away from getting a semi as the driver stepped out of the car.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, eyes wide as he stared at the sexiest man he’d ever seen in his life. “Who is that?”

“That,” Yuchan said, wrapping an arm around Byeongkwan’s shoulders, “is Wow.”

“Holy shit,” Byeongkwan repeated. He was snapped out of his daze when the racer - Wow, apparently, and what kind of name even was that? - turned in their direction and locked eyes with Byeongkwan.

“Fuck,” Byeongkwan hissed when Wow started walking towards them. He ducked behind Yuchan, who wasn’t being helpful in the slightest and forced Byeongkwan out from behind him.

“Relax, he’s not as scary as he looks,” Yuchan assured him, but that wasn’t anywhere near the problem and Byeongkwan didn’t have time to explain that if Wow came any closer he’d get a raging hard on, because said racer was suddenly right in front of them smiling and oh holy fucking shit he was so goddamn sexy.

“Hey, Yuchannie,” Wow greeted, and if it was at all possible for him to get sexier, he had done it. His voice was like melted dark chocolate being poured down Byeongkwan’s spine straight to his dick. “I thought you weren’t coming tonight.”

“A promise is a promise,” Yuchan said. “By the way, this is my friend Byeongkwan.”

Wow turned and locked eyes with him, and all rational thought flew out of Byeongkwan’s mind. “Nice to meet you,” Wow said with a pleasant smile. “I’m Sehyoon, but my street name is Wow.”

Byeongkwan shook Wow - Sehyoon’s hand politely, but still couldn’t find it in himself to form coherent words. Instead he just nodded jerkily and turned to Yuchan. “Bathroom.”

Yuchan looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “It’s over there.” He pointed to an area where there was a building that said “restrooms” on it. “Hurry back, though, the race is about to start.”

Byeongkwan nodded and all but ran away from Yuchan - and essentially Sehyoon. He went into the blessedly empty bathroom and went to one of the sinks to splash his face with cold water. He stared at his reflection for a long time, noting his flushed cheeks and blown pupils. He looked nothing short of wrecked, and he’d barely met the guy that had caused the problem. Sehyoon was going to be Byeongkwan’s jerk off fantasy for a long time, he already knew.

The sound of the bathroom door opening shook Byeongkwan from his thoughts, and he glanced to the side to see Sehyoon entering the bathroom and immediately zeroing in on Byeongkwan.

“Hey,” he said, his voice intentionally pitched lower. It sent shivers down Byeongkwan’s spine. “Can I come over?”

Byeongkwan nodded jerkily and watched in the mirror as Sehyoon approached him, a hungry look in his eyes. “D-dont you have a race?” he muttered once Sehyoon was right behind him.

Sehyoon carefully reached up and placed his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips. “I figured I’d let someone else win for a change. There’s something far more enticing right here.”

Sehyoon’s lips latched onto Byeongkwan’s neck, and Byeongkwan let out a startled moan at the sudden contact. “Shit,” he whined as the hands that were on his hips trailed down towards his half hard cock.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, hm?” Sehyoon suggested, and Byeongkwan nodded eagerly at the idea. He allowed Sehyoon to lead him out of the bathroom and towards his car, which had been moved a bit away from he crowd to give the illusion of privacy.

Sehyoon opened the passenger side door of the car and laid the seat all the way back before pushing Byeongkwan inside and climbing in on top of him.

Sehyoon’s weight on top of him was awkward, and a little uncomfortable, but Byeongkwan couldn’t care less in that moment. He let Sehyoon manhandle him so that his legs were around Sehyoon’s waist and their crotches were perfectly lined up, so that when Sehyoon pushed his hips down it created delicious friction against Byeongkwan’s aching cock.

“God you’re so pretty,” Sehyoon groaned, leaning down to lick and bite Byeongkwan’s neck. “If I had lube with me I’d let you ride me so good, baby. Bet you’d look so sexy bouncing on my cock and moaning like a whore.”

Byeongkwan whimpered and pushed up against Sehyoon’s hips. His hands moved from where they were buried in Sehyoon’s hair down to his pants, frantically trying to unbutton them so he could feel Sehyoon’s cock against his bare skin.

It took some effort, but Byeongkwan finally achieved his goal and freed Sehyoon’s cock from his pants and boxers. He was bigger than Byeongkwan expected, and if they had more room, he’d be on his knees sucking him off in an instant. As it was, they didn’t have much room or time, so Byeongkwan worked with what he had.

While Sehyoon worked on getting Byeongkwan’s pants and boxers down his thighs, Byeongkwan lazily stroked his cock with one hand and ran his fingers through Sehyoon’s hair with the other hand. As soon as he was free as well, Sehyoon grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. He smirked down at Byeongkwan and kissed him once before suddenly rutting against his hard cock.

Byeongkwan threw his head back and moaned loudly, the rough feeling of a bare dick against his almost too much to bear. His moans got louder when Sehyoon used his free hand to reach between them and grab both their cocks, stroking them together.  
“F-fuck,” Byeongkwan whined, writhing in pleasure. He was so close, it was almost embarrassing. “I’m gonna cum.”

Sehyoon grunted. “Yeah, me too. Fuck, you’re so sexy baby. Next time I’m definitely making you ride me.”

Next time. That sounded promising. Byeongkwan didn’t have much more time to think about it though as Sehyoon’s stroking got faster and harder, and suddenly he was seeing stars as he came all over Sehyoon’s hand and his own stomach.  
Sehyoon followed not too long after, and he lazily pumped them through the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm Byeongkwan had ever experienced.

After another moment, Sehyoon collapsed on top of Byeongkwan, both feeling blissed out in the afterglow. “That was so good,” Sehyoon muttered against Byeongkwan’s neck, lazily kissing him and leaving more hickies.

Byeongkwan hummed in agreement. They laid in silence for a while before he finally had the energy to speak up.

“So when’s next time?”


End file.
